Eternity
by totallymindless
Summary: He was everything she wasn’t and she was everything he could never be. They were an odd match, but they fit together, perfectly. Despite their differences the relationship worked. He loved her. And she thought, maybe she loved him, too. [JamesLily, AU]
1. Chapter 1

Eternity

They met four years ago. On the subway.

She walked the same path to the subway every morning. She sat in the same seat on the cart, on the same train, everyday for almost a year. Walked the exact same path to her office every morning. Smiled the same smile to her secretary, before sipping the same black coffee she had had since she first arrived in the busy city. Wore the same stiff business suits, with the same boring black shoes. Her hair was always twisted up into a tight bun. She was reliable. She was constant. She was Lily.

He had never been one for routine. Some days he walked to the rundown building, where he rented his office space. Some days he ran. Other times he would drive the beat up pick-up that his father had loved so much. He never did the same thing twice. He was well known at the second hand shops hidden within the city's maze of streets. You see, he never wore the same thing twice and the only way to afford to wear something completely 'new' every morning was to trade things in for something different continually. The clerks in the shops were always pleased to see him, though they never knew when he would return. His 'partner in crime' never knew when he would arrive at the office, but knew he would eventually show, whether it be at sun up or sundown. He was unpredictable. He was ever changing. He was Nat.

It had been a Friday.

Thankful for the end of a long workweek, Lily sighed and slouched down in her usual seat on the train home. It had been a frightful day. Her workload was unusually large, but that had not been the problem. For some strange reason she felt unbalanced, like something was off. Not something here, but something _there._ It made her uneasy. It made her unable to turn off her mind and fall into normalcy. Unable to slip away from the past. She didn't like reliving the past. That was why she was here. So she couldn't be reminded. That was why everything stayed the same. It allowed her to block everything out. To pretend it didn't exist.

It had been forever since he had last smelled the sweet scent of sweaty bodies, crammed together in the tight little boxes that were the subway trains. Nat had been dying to get away from his office and Aaron for hours. He was suffocating under all the rules and guidelines that Aaron had been trying to impose, once again. He didn't understand the purpose of this. They both new in the end Nat would get his way and Aaron would deal. Without Nat, there would be no business and Nat wasn't in the business to get rich. He was there simply because it allowed him to do as he pleased when he pleased (to a certain extent).

She noticed him the moment he walked in. His unusual hair cut, his holey jeans, the faded cadet jacket with the bright pink sneakers. He was odd. He made her smile. He reminded her of home. He had to be one of _them_. That thought made her cringe. Lowering her eyes to the floor, she prayed he wouldn't notice her.

She didn't get her wish.

He felt her eyes on him the moment he climbed on board. He glanced at her. She was a stunning woman, but she lacked style. Her bright, red hair made up for it, though. He wondered what it looked like when it was free. He thought at first she might be judging him because of his 'free-spirit', and then she smiled. He thought, maybe he fell in love with her then.

Unable to contain himself, he dropped to his knee then and there. "Marry me?"

Lily laughed a whole-hearted laugh. A laugh so rich and full of life. A laugh that she hadn't laughed in years. He reminded her so much of someone. Someone from her past. Someone she had loved. For a fraction of a moment, she thought it might possibly be him. After all, who else would do such a thing? But when she looked into his eyes, they were blue. They were blue. "Do you ask that question to every girl you meet?" She smiled. Slightly heartbroken. Slightly relieved.

"Only the pretty ones." He grinned back before sliding into the seat beside her. She blushed and thought maybe, he would be a good distraction.

----

As it turned out, he wasn't one of them. He wasn't like her. He stood out because he wanted to. Not because he didn't know how to fit in. He was everything she wasn't and she was everything he could never be. They were an odd match, but they fit together.

Perfectly.

Despite their differences the relationship worked. He loved her. And she thought, maybe she loved him, too.

----

She never thought him to be someone who would settle down. Someone who would want to be bound to another. He proved her wrong.

It was a Thursday.

They hadn't gone anywhere special. Just a little diner a block away from her apartment. They had been there before, once or maybe twice. He wouldn't let her order for herself. She always ordered the same thing. He grew bored with it quickly and so did she. But she was so afraid to change something. To do something that might make her remember.

When she was with him, though, sometimes she forgot to remember what she was trying to forget.

She was busy complaining about his offense against women's rights when he stole the pen holding her hair in its messy bun. She glared, but he only smiled in return before stealing a greasy paper napkin from the table next to them. Her face showed a magnificent frown when he finished his writing and crumpled up the note, throwing it at her.

Rolling her eyes, but smiling inwardly, she smoothed out the paper, revealing the message. _Spend eternity with me?_ Her breath caught in her throat.

His outline was blurry, as her eyes had filled with tears. Nodding her head vigorously, she jumped over the table to him, providing those around them with a brilliant performance of a PDA.

She loved him. She really did.

But, why then, did it feel like betrayal?

* * *

_This is me taking a stab at a James and Lily centric, alternative universe fanfic. Hopefully, you liked it; I'm not sure what I think, just yet. I doubt this will go over three to five chapters, it's just an idea I have been playing around with occasionally. Anyways, please review, any and all feedback is most welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

Eternity

It was taken five years ago. On his last day of school.

With a heavy sigh, Remus Lupin placed the photograph frame back in its rightful place: the right hand corner of his desk, atop the pile of yet to be marked exams, beside the tiny metal tin of confiscated chocolate.

The photograph was faded, aged now, but it still reflected the personalities of the individuals perfectly. It was his favorite picture. Not only from the collection taken that day, but out of every photograph that filled his albums and boxes of memories.

It was of them. Four friends, the forever type of friends. And _her_.

James, the ruddy faced boy, who was all legs and arms and his signature crooked grin, stood in the far left corner, his eyes darting to look at Lily every few seconds as if to confirm that she was, truly tucked under his arm. Sirius was beside them with a haughty smirk, arched eyebrow. He continuously cast indifferent glances at the couple to his right, however, when no one appeared to be looking his way, an unbelievingly happy smile would break through his apparent indifference and he'd flash Lily a wink, earning himself a giggle from her and shove from James in return. Next was Peter, of course. Little, plump, smiling Peter, who chattered endlessly, though no one could hear his words. And finally, Remus, with his sly grin, torn robes and soulful eyes standing next to them, appearing to be so completely whole.

They were so happy, then. So, happy.

They weren't happy now.

Lily Evans.

Who would have thought that one girl, one girl disappearing, could have caused so much heartache?

----

It was his second. This time, he was less afraid.

Peter Pettigrew stood, surrounded by dozens of witches and wizards, all donned in the same ebony robes that swept the ground as they moved and blinding ivory masks, carved to resemble the death that was sure to befall any who stood in their way.

It had been too long since he felt like he belonged. Five years was an awfully long time to be estranged from one's family. It only made sense to move on and find another, when yours had abandoned you.

"_Brothers."_

Peter adjusted his mask. It was good to be part of something, again. It was good to belong, again.

----

It had been five years now. He threw back another shot of whisky, nodding to the bartender to refill his glass.

She still hadn't returned. They kept telling him to let her go. That she wouldn't be coming back. That she didn't want to be found. It hurt him so, but maybe it was true. He downed, yet another shot of the fiery liquid. It scalded his already raw throat. He asked for one more.

He had spent five years looking for her. Five years waiting for her. Five years her obsessing over her. Okay, so it was more like twelve years obsessing over her, but it didn't matter. What mattered was he couldn't get over it. He couldn't get over her. He loved her. She loved him. That's why she left.

Because she loved him. She didn't want to hurt him.

_Didn't she know she was killing him by being away? _

He released a shaky sigh, taking a sip of the drink this time. "Prongs?" a hoarse voice croaked from behind him and James placed his half-empty glass of whisky on the counter top.

"I know, Padfoot, I know. It's time to go home," James answered tiredly, standing up from his bar stool and facing the handsome man behind him.

Sirius Black placed a hand on James's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

He understood. He knew.

They did not need to share words. They never did.

James finished his drink in one last gulp. Sirius nodded, steadying his drunken friend and leading him from the bar.

----

It was said with a harsh growl. A tone unfitting for the delicate name or woman to which it referred. _"Lily Evans!"_

Long fingers entangled in the rough cotton of the balding man's shirt as he was shoved against the unforgiving stone of the wall behind him. "I know she was here, _do not lie to me_," his attacker hissed, tightening his grip until the balding man could only gasp for air.

"M-moved. M-married," he choked out.

"Married?" the dark haired man whispered almost to himself, suddenly releasing the proprietor of what had once been Lily Evans' apartment building. He fell to a heap in the floor.

With one last growl and a swift, angry kick into the stomach of the proprietor, Severus Snape swept from the room.

Oddly enough, the thoughts of the man crumpled in the floor was not the sharp pain in his ribs, but how on earth his strange attacker made the long tail of his coat billow so dramatically as he stormed away.

_

* * *

_

_It is a bit short, I am well aware, but everything I wanted to cover was there, and honestly, with my schedule of late, I'm really lucky to have had time to jot anything down. The rest of this month will be rather busy for me (see my profile for more information), so I don't expect to update until the beginning of November. So, happy Halloween, have fun, eat lots of candy, and be safe. _

_Feedback is appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

Eternity

It was blue. With tiny white daisies spiraling out across the floppy brim.

She had worn it, the hat, throughout their entire vacation, or honeymoon really, not that either of them referred to it as such. She had also cut her hair, short. So short, Nat had barely recognized her. He loved it. It was the first time she had ever done something, so… spontaneous. She also hid her eyes behind dark sunglasses. Her hat and sunglasses covering her two most recognizable features.

It didn't bother him at first. She just didn't want to burn. However, Nat was beginning to wonder if there was a hidden cause now. It had only gotten worse when they reached London. She didn't take of her guise until they returned to the hotel each night. Even if they stayed out long past sunset.

He stole it. Shoved it on his head and ran down the darkened street. Lily screamed for him, chasing after him almost frantically, but laughter bubbling out of her mouth all the same. He was so good at making her laugh.

Barely managing to catch him, she grappled for the hat and he grinned. Placing it on her head, he grabbed two edges of the brim and pulled her to him, hungrily feasting upon her lips. She let him. She begged him.

They were up against the wall, her hands everywhere, his searching for her hair. As he curled his fingers in the short curly locks, the hat fell to the ground with a _flop_.

It was blue. With tiny white daisies spiraling out across the floppy brim.

"_Evans?_" it was choked out, gasped out, angrily, sadly, earnestly.

James was frozen. His mouth agape, his heart crushed in an icy grip.

It was Sirius who spoke. "Bloody hell, _Evans!_" He didn't know whether to be angry or happy, pissed or pleased. His grip on James' arm slackened. James tittered. Sirius glanced at his drunken friend, steadying him. Pissed. He was pissed. "Where _the fuck_ have you been?"

Blue eyes stared confusedly at the dark, handsome man before them as Nat slowly dropped his hand from Lily's hair and turned to Sirius. "Excuse me?"

"As _if_ I was speaking to your pansy, muggle ass," growled Sirius. "Just because you're fucking her doesn't mean I'd waste my time on you."

A fist collided with Sirius' cheek and he tumbled sideways, crashing toward the man, he had just been insulting. Nat caught his arm and steadied him.

"Padfoot!" James slurred, rubbing his fist. "You can't _talk_ that way about L- Lil- Lily."

Sirius stared blankly at James. He'd just hit him. Hit him! Sirius dove for his drunken friend, pummeling him into the ground.

"Friends of yours?" asked Nat, turning to face the stricken-faced Lily as the two brawled before them.

----

"Married," murmured Severus Snape, swirling his wine glass, watching the red liquid whirlpool. "Married, he repeated.

"And to a muggle, no less," he found himself snarling and he hurled his glass against the wall. "Couldn't have Potter, so she married a filthy muggle!"

He dropped his head to his hands, willing away his urge to break anything else. After a long moment, he chuckled dryly. "Well, a muggle is better than Potter at any rate. I can kill him and no one will as much as blink."

----

Remus Lupin wasn't sure what he had ever done to deserve such friends. All and all, they were great friends, but there were times —like tonight— he seriously wondered what he'd done to piss the gods of so.

Standing in his doorway, were the two bloody and bruised figures of Sirius Black and James Potter, both clingy to each other and whimpering childishly.

"Moony, he hit me," whined Sirius, pointing at James, who stumbled and slurred—

"Drunk. Stop l-let-letting me fall."

Remus sighed, pulling his door open wider. "Come on in, the couch is free, Padfoot. James we'll Floo Peter for you."

"Sorry, about this Remus. I didn't know of anyone else who'd take them in," a light voice said from behind his bloodied friends.

His heart stopped as the short haired Lily Evans came into view. "_Lily_?" he gasped, shoving the two aside and hugging her tightly. "Lily, my god!"

She embraced him openly, inhaling his scent, barely keeping her tears at bay. "Oh, Remus," she murmured.

"Lily." Holding her tighter, he buried his face in her hair. "Lily, I've missed you so."

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she sniffed. "I know, Remus, I know."

All the while, Nat stood behind them, his heart slowly sinking to below his stomach. It seemed there was much more to Lily Evans than he had ever dared dream.

After a moment, Lily pulled out of Remus' embrace. "Oh, Nat, I'm so sorry. Remus, this is my husband, Nat."

Remus paled. "_Husband?_"

* * *

_It's short again, I know. These chapters seem to just end up short… odd. I'm not sure when the next update will be, sometime after Thanksgiving, hopefully before X-mas. Anyways, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading._


End file.
